


The Badger and The Snake

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cordelia isn't like the other Slytherins, Cordelia just wants to protect this cinnamonroll, Cordelia melts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, He can't help it, I know this for a fact, Newt Scamander needs to be protected, Newt laughs and is just super cute, Protective Slytherin, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs make amazing friends, and relationships, don't fight me on this, like who wouldn't Newt is adorable, this is science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: I haven't seen a lot (if any) Newt Scamander x Original Slytherin Characters (or Slytherin Reader inserts) so I decided to fix that issue. Also I wanted to bring light to what most Slytherins are like (I  myself am a Slytherin...). We can be caring people as well :)Hoping to add onto this story, possibly to their **date** but for now enjoy this cute little writing about a kind Slytherin who just wants to learn more about magical creatures...and the Hufflepuff boy who knows everything about the subject!**Newt Scamander is not mine (nor is Hogwarts... boo), but the rest of the characters are!)





	1. Chapter 1

Care of Magical Creatures has always been my favorite class. I just enjoyed learning about the many interesting creatures that existed in the wizarding world. Most of my friends think it’s odd of me to enjoy the class. They believe that magical creatures are a nuisance, a problem that needs to be dealt with; much like their parents and pureblood families. How couldn’t something be a nuisance to you if you don’t fully understand it though?

I as well was brought up under the ideas that magical creatures were just troublemaking problems, but I’m not convinced after I have seen some of the creatures for myself. They’re just misunderstood, and wizard-kind hasn’t been kind to them. They’re scared of us after centuries of mistreatment.

“And this class, is a Bowtruckle.” Professor Thrussington holds a green creature that resembles a twig, “He’s not yet fully grown. When he reaches full maturity, he’ll be around 8 inches.”

The Bowtruckle glares at us, possibly trying to intimidate us. It’s rather cute if you ask me.

“Does anybody know where the Bowtruckle can be found?” Professor Thrussington looks around the class.

A hand shoots up from the center of the class.

Professor Thrussington’s face lights up, “Yes, Newt?”

Everyone turns to stare. Newt pauses for a second, looking down at his hands.

From my angle, all I can see are his reddish-brown curls, and angular nose. When he looks up to answer the professor’s question, I can see his full face.

He’s very unusual in looks. Not that he’s bad looking, but he’s different.

“The Bowtruckle’s habitat is found in western England, southern Germany, and specific Scandinavian forests, sir.” Newt says.

“Well done, you’ve been reading your textbook it seems. Five points to Hufflepuff,” Professor Thrussington nods.

“What a teacher’s pet. So Hufflepuff of you Scamander,” My fellow classmate, Killian sneers.

The other Slytherins laugh like Killian made a delightful joke. I may be a Slytherin but I refuse to blindly follow anyone, especially a bully.

“Shut up Killian…” I stare him in eye.

Killian rolls his eyes at me, favoring the praise of laughter from the others instead of my annoyed stare.

Professor Thrussington looks at Killian sternly, “Mister Bracken, maybe you would have known the answer if you had read your textbook. Five points from Slytherin for … unnecessary commentary.”

Groans arise from my housemates.

“Thanks a lot Killian,” Another Slytherin, Sam, says.

I ignore the others, trying to catch Newt’s eye. He’s a shy boy who keeps to himself. I also know he’s very interested in magical creatures. I know this because I’ve seen him go into the forbidden forest. I followed a little ways in and saw him surrounded by fantastic creatures. They seemed to like him, trust him even. Ever since then, I’ve been dying to talk to him; I haven’t got a clue what to say to him though.

I finally catch Newt’s attention. I press my lips together in a tight smile. He doesn’t react the same. His gaze shoots down back to his hands in his lap. It saddens me that he most likely associates my house colors to the wanker, Killian.

“I think we’ll end on that note. Remember your papers on the magical creature of your choice is due next class. Have a nice evening,” Professor Thrussington releases the class.

My fellow Slytherins are quick to leave, excitedly talking about the weekend. I opt to take my time putting my books away in my bag.

Once my books are placed neatly away I stand. Newt is half way through the door when I begin walking. I decide right there to talk to him, if only to say sorry for Killian’s words.

I hurry up after Newt, calling for him, “Newt! Wait!”

He stops half way up the hill’s stone staircase. I catch up to him as fast as I can.

“O-one second… l-let me catch my breath,” I hold up my pointer finger, attempting not to faint.

“Okay,” He says. He sounds uncertain.

Once I’ve caught my breath I say, “I just wanted to apologize for Killian’s… words. He’s a real wanker when he wants to be.”

“It’s fi-“ I cut him off.

“No, it’s really not. He doesn’t have the right to say anything like that. You’re brilliant with your knowledge about magical creatures. He’s just jealous,” You smile up at him.

“Thankyou…” He doesn’t look me in the eye.

“Cordelia Wilkins,” I offer my hand.

He looks up at me before shaking my hand.

“Newt Scamander,” he replies before looking down at his feet again.

“Nice to officially meet you,” I say brightly.

“You’re not like the others… Slytherins,” he says glancing up behind his fringe.

“You mean I’m not a prat?” I ask.

He laughs, exposing a wonderfully crooked grin.

“Exactly,” he says continuing to grin.

“Well thank-you. I’m glad you think so,” I smile back at him. A second of silence passes.

“No problem,” his smile falters, and he again is staring at his feet.

“You have a lovely smile you know,” I blurt out. I feel a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks.

He looks up. His freckled face is flaming red.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to say that! It just came out,” Merlin why did I say that?

“It’s okay… Thank-you,” He’s so awkward, it’s endearing.

I sigh, “But I did mean it. You should smile more Newt.”

He begins to look down again.

“Don’t be embarrassed!” I laugh, “I’m the one who should be embarrassed.”

He’s so red, it makes his eyes even bluer.

“Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?” I ask staring into his blue eyes.

He looks at me surprised again. Why do I keep saying everything that pops into my head?

“Um… sure? Why are you asking me to Hogsmeade?” He asks.

“Well… I’m very interested in magical creatures myself. You know a lot more than I do. We could talk about your knowledge.” Now it’s my turn to look down at my feet.

I look back up at Newt.

“I would love to,” he cracks another crooked smile in my direction.

“Brilliant. It’s a date then,” I smile, “I’ll talk to you later? It’s getting late.”

He nods quickly. I smile again.

“Goodbye Newt,” I walk around him.

Turning around one more time I see him still standing there, his mouth slightly open, staring at my retreating figure. I give one more smile before turning my attention back to the unstable staircase leading to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter doesn't have Newt in it, but it mentions him. It's mostly a conversation between Cordelia and **new character** her friend Maisie Caster! (also a Slytherin) Maisie is more like the "traditional Slytherin", but she's rather dramatic! Hopefully she'll be in more chapters but I'll have to see!:D Also this chapter is A LOT shorter than the first:) Enjoy

“You didn’t actually defend that weirdo, right?” Maisie scrunches up her nose in distaste.  
“Of course I did Maisie. Killian is a bully,” I roll my eyes. I continue to pull on my Slytherin sweater. It’s mainly green with a grey stripe through the chest; I completely drown in the sweater thanks to it being two sizes too big, but I love it.  
“But he’s kin, he’s a slytherin. Newt Salamander-“  
“Scamander,” I interrupt her.  
“Like it matters…” she mutters but continues, “Newt Scamander is a Hufflepuff.”   
She says Hufflepuff like it’s a disease.  
“I don’t care if he’s a Hufflepuff,” I mock her tone, “He shouldn’t be bullied for knowing information about magical creatures.”  
Maisie rolls her eyes, “So what if people make fun of him though Cordelia. What’s it to you?”  
“Like I’ve send a thousand times Maisie Caster… I will not and will never be a follower, especially with a bully.”  
“I know, I know. And I admire you for that Cordelia, but I’m curious, why do you care so much?” She raises an eyebrow in my direction. I should’ve known she’d assume there was another reason to defending Newt.  
“There isn’t another reason, I can tell you’re wondering.”   
“Sam said he saw you talking to him after class on the stairs to the castle,” Maisie’s eyes bulge slightly. She may be my best friend, but Maisie loves gossip.  
“I was apologizing for Killian’s behavior if you must know.” She’s so insufferable.   
“And…?” She comes closer to me.  
“Fine. I asked him if he would accompany me to Hogsmeade with me,” I look down at my lap, my cheeks pinkening.  
“You did what?” Maisie pulls her head back dramatically, her blonde curls bouncing.  
“I asked him to accompany me to Hogsmeade,” I repeat myself.  
“You’re unbelievable Wilkins,” Maisie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Can I not talk to people I wish to talk to?” I challenge.  
“I never said that…”  
“Well I don’t care what anyone says. Newt Scamander is nice boy who shares a common interest with me,” I cross my arms defiantly.  
“You’re something else Cordelia Wilkins,” Maisie’s smile is tight.  
I smile back at her, “But you love me.”  
She laughs pulling me towards her into a hug.  
“Don’t go falling in love with a Hufflepuff,” she says dramatically.  
“I won’t,” I roll my eyes, “I never said it was like that.”  
“Yes I know, but I also know you,” she pulls back holding me at an arm’s length, “You would be the one to fall in love with a Hufflepuff.”  
“And there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that,” I look at her seriously, “But it won’t happen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! I've just gotten back from winter break & started my second semester of college so I've been a bit busy!! Enjoy! Also you can find me at my new blog on tumblr... aka ILovveNewtScamander :)

“Newt!” I shout in the crowded hall.  
He looks around, looking lost. I wave my hand, trying to catch his attention. When his eyes meet mine, he begins to walk towards me. He looks unsure about why I’m calling after him.  
“Hi,” I smile when he comes close enough to talk.  
He’s dressed in his school robes; his yellow and black tie is tied poorly, it kind of bothers me.  
“Hello,” he says. He looks me in the eye before looking down at the floor.  
“How has your day been?” I ask, trying to start a conversation.  
“It’s been okay…” he drifts off.  
“Want to go somewhere less crowded?” I ask him.  
He looks up, confusion evident, “Uh…sure?”  
“C’mon then,” I say walking towards the courtyard. I sit down in my favorite corner. Newt sits down next to me.  
“So I wanted to ask you where I should meet you,” I start.  
“Meet me?” Newt says.  
“For Hogsmeade?” I look at him.  
“Oh… Anywhere,” His face is slightly flushed.  
“Okay. Will you walk with me than?” I ask him.  
His face is a brilliant red color, “Yeah, sure.”  
“Brilliant,” I smile brightly at him.  
He smiles, looking down at his hands.  
“Okay well I have class soon,” I stand up. Newt follows, standing up.  
“Okay, bye.” He begins to turn around.  
“Wait!” I say quickly.  
He turns around again looking confused with my sudden outburst.  
“Let me fix your tie. It’s been bothering me.”   
I step closer reaching for his tie. I pull it loose before concentrating on retying it. Once I’ve finished, I look up at him. I hadn’t noticed how close I had gotten. Newt definitely has. Our noses are almost touching. There’s a pause, our eyes meeting. Newt glances down at my lips before finding their way back to my eyes.  
“I’ve got to go,” I say breaking the tension. I turn on my heel, beelining it to class as my face burns with embarrassment.


End file.
